PCT application No. PCT/US12/49616 to the assignee of the present application relates to double stranded RNA compounds, pharmaceutical compositions comprising same and methods of use thereof for the down-regulation of target genes associated with hearing loss and balance impairment, including HES1, HES5, HEY1, HEY2, ID1, ID2, ID3, CDKN1B, and NOTCH1, the inhibition of which is useful for treating hearing loss, treating balance impairment, promoting the replacement, regeneration, or protection of otic hair (sensory) cells of the inner ear, or effecting hearing restoration/regeneration.